dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuko Inoue
"I am Atsuko Inoue, and I mean no disrespect to you, so I ask that you give the same treatment to me." - Atsuko Inoue, to King Kold. During Introduction "An Entire New World" History Atsuko, her Saiyan name being Kimiko, was born into a family of mid-to-high class Saiyans. They were not born into nobility but through sheer determination and effort they rose through the ranks and earned their status and respect. Her Parents loved and cared for her deeply, and as such, they kept her close to them on their ship, dubbed "The Elysium". However, during their latest high-class Mission, things had unexpectedly gone sour. And the target they were sent to destroy turned the tide of the battle and soon overwhelmed them. Kimiko at this point was still a very young child kept in a pod for emergency functions. With her parents refusing to take the risk of their child dying, sent the ship ahead with it's emergency functions activated. Her Parents were swiftly killed in the ensuing battle, and the Elysium sustained notable damage, causing it to activate it's last emergency function, to launch Kimiko's Pod to the nearest habitable planet. The Elysium crashed at an unknown location on the same planet. Kimiko's Pod had landed in the Mountains of Earth. From there, the Monks of the nearbly Temple found the crashsite of her Pod and retrieved her due to it's automatic function of opening the hatch when one approached. The Monks brought her to their Temple and from then on, they raised her as one of their own. She was now known by the Earth name of "Atsuko Inoue". Atsuko proved to be a difficult child at first, due to her unexpected bursts of strength and her short temper. But the Monks were eventually able to quell her anger and teach her to control that raw strength. By the Age of eighteen, she had learned everything that the Monks had to teach her, and thus they set her out on her Final Trial. To explore Earth and learn the Wisdom that it has to give her. She sets onto the Final Trial, hopeful of her success. After a rough travel with most of the time spent collecting fruit due to her "unnatural hunger" from her Saiyan Heritage, she encountered an Icer that she had mistakenly identified as a Demon. This Icer just so happened to be King Kold. After a very brief scuffle, Atsuko was defeated in a single blow which parried her Ki Attack "Enerugi Surasshu". Knocked unconscious but still alive, she awoke some time later to a strange heartbeat and noticing a Beacon in the Sky. Seeing this as her chance to redeem herself and find new purpose, she immediately sets off for the Beacon. Upon arrival, she meets a man named "Tapion". And another man soons join them, by the name of "Elarsy". The three were brought together for seemingly the same purpose. After investigating the Beacon and finding that it did not harm them, Atsuko haphazardly steps into the Beacon, unknowing of what lies ahead... While in the White Void, she soon finds that Tapion rushed in after her. The man showed concern for her, and with Atsuko having no such experience with something like that, she began to develop a crush on him. The moment grew awkward, and began to grow even moreso when Elarsy teased the two as "Love Birds". Atsuko tried to brush off her weird feelings and then tried to get to the bottom of the heartbeat in the White Void. She attempted to pin point it's location, or at least the direction it was coming from, with the use of her Energy as well as her Scouter. However, this proved to be unnecessary, as the cause of their summoning had appeared right before her, Tapion, and Elarsy. To call the blade, Excalibur, beautiful would be an insult. For it is a most sacred of holy blades... And it brought the three here to choose a wielder. Of that she was certain. She felt compelled to grasp it's hilt... Elarsy was the first to grasp it. And Tapion grasped it soon after. Atsuko was last, with all three grasping the hilt of the impressive sword, they experienced vivid images sent from Excalibur itself. Finally, Excalibur had made it's choice with Atsuko, free from the White Void along with her new friends, she set out to return to her Temple, requesting that Tapion accompany her so that she may receive training... While on the way to the Temple, the two encountered King Kold once more. Harsh words were exchanged, and Tapion attempted to appeal to King Kold so that he would leave. But Atsuko refused to give the Icer what he wished. After seeing a new arrival, Chigolo, wiped out from the battle in a manner very similar to her first encounter with King Kold, her conviction shook for just a brief moment. But after steadying herself for battle, she leaped into the fray of battle! She sustained injuries, but with the aid of Tapion, the put King Kold into a retreat. With the battle resolved, the two met up with Chigolo, and the three were now poised to head to the Temple in the Mountains once more. But then, a Namekian named Saxon, an Android named Iris, and a Mutant named Cheria, had joined the group. Also accompanying Iris was a small one named "Griselda". During their ascent of the Mountains, a Beast had sprung forth from the Wilderness, but Atsuko quickly calmed the Animal down and sent it back to it's Home as if it were a Pet. Afterwards, she brought the group to her Temple. It was there that her Previous Master brought her to a secret Chamber located under the Temple. An Ancient Armor of Heroes was kept here, and it was given to Atsuko. Upon making her way back into the Temple, Excalibur gave her a vision of the Knights of the Round Table. Upon meeting back up with the group in the Temple, she offered an invitation to her group. Called "The Knights of the Round"... During the Year, Knights of the Round grew at exponential rates, merging with a group known as The Phoenix Corps, the man named Azuma Shikibu was the one to approach her with such a plan in mind, and it was one that she gladly accepted. Their ranks continued to bolster with outside recruits constantly joining their ranks. On top of this, Atsuko's training with Tapion was quite rigorous. But in a Year's Time, it had been completed. She immediately sets out for North City, now dubbed 'Hope', as it was the last bastion of Humanity on Earth. And she seeks to use her newfound abilities to aid Humanity in it's struggle against the Demons. She is assigned with Azuma, Chigolo, and Torao to reclaim Farmlands that had been taken by the Demons. After setting out on Azuma's Ship and launching a surprise attack on the Demons, the Farmland was easily reclaimed. After returning to the Starseeker to rest momentarily, she feels that something is off, after regathering her strength she turns course to the Village near Hope. And she finds a Town in Chaos to greet her. Following the trail to the Church, she enters the Basement to find Cultists attempting to summon a Demon. She talks them down, but aonther there, Keira, a now close friend of Atsuko's, had reacted too quickly and struck at the Cultists. Regardless of this, Atsuko revived the Sacrifices, and turned just in time to prevent a massive attack on the Village. Using the White Void of Excalibur to prevent total annihilation from Legion, the Demon that was being summoned to the Village by the Cult. Too exhausted to move, Keira begins to take her to safety, leaving the others to do as they pleased... Physical Description Atsuko Inoue stands at 154cm (roughly 5.05ft), her body is thin and has an athletic build rather than appearing as if she is a bodybuilder. This is due to her lifestyle where she was raised as a Monk in the Mountains of Earth. Her hair is colored white, although in certain lighting in can be mistaken for a near-white straw blonde. Her skin is a pale white color, though not unhealthily so. Her chest is roughly the size of a C-cup. Her eyes are a piercing blue color. This in combination with her other traits makes her stand out amongst her Saiyan Brethren. Nearly resembling an Albino Human, to compare. Finally, her weight is around 49kg (roughly 108lbs). In terms of her personality, she is calm, quiet, and peaceful. This came from her upbringing with the Monks of the Mountains. While she can be quick to act and is unafraid of a challenge or battle due to her Saiyan Heritage, much of her Saiyan traits are left untapped. Such as the rage that could fuel her strength to even greater levels. All she has known of the World is the Temple that she was raised in, this makes her curious and eager to learn more of new things, and to raise to the challenges that they may bring. She seeks to test herself and become as wise as her Mentors. Abilities *'Strike Air' Although it is named "Strike Air". It is actually a channeled slash of Holy Energy disguised as a Wind Element. She carefully manipulates the Energy of Excalibur up on the strike so as to silence her foe for a short duration. *'Bukujutsu' Bukujutsu is a basic form of energy manipulation that involves granting the user the ability to fly without wings or technological assistance. *'Kazeo' A basic Holy Energy Slash that Atsuko can fall back on with Excalibur. It is carefully aimed at the enemy's muscles and nerve points so as to restrict their movements for a short time. *'Raito Yaketsuku Yōna' Atsuko concentrates her energy into a searing light in the palm of her hand. She then moves close enough to the enemy so that she can grasp their head and place the energy in such a manner so as to temporarily blind them for it's duration. After doing so she releases them. *'Ekusukaribah' Atsuko Inoue channels her energy as well as that of Excalibur. She then slashes with all of her might towards the opponent, shouting the name of the Sacred Blade she wields. A massive wave of Holy Energy is then unleashed upon the enemy, the positively overwhelming nature of the attack as well as the effects of the Holy Energy restrict the foe's movements for a duration of time. *'Convertimini Inmortuae' Atsuko points the tip of Excalibur at a foe of her choice, and fires a concentrated bolt of energy towards them, upon impact it lowers their resistance to Holy Energy and to Flames for a duration of time. While it is rumored to turn the target into an Undead, this is not the case. The Bolt is fired into the target's body, and the energy disperses inside them, making them more likely to take damage from further Holy Energy, as well as making them more flammable. *'Excalibur's Wrath' By carefully manipulating the energy of Excalibur, Atsuko slashes into her foe. The Wrath of Excalibur will cause the foe in question to find it more taxing to use any offensive action for a short duration of time. While having similar effects to a Curse, Excalibur is a Sacred Blade, and thus this can be considered more properly along Smiting. *'Flamma Icircumflex' Atsuko concentrates the power of Excalibur and wraps it around the blade in a flaming Holy Energy. Upon successfully slashing her foe, the searing Holy Energy will work it's way across their body and scorch them for a duration of time. *'The White Void of Excalibur' Atsuko tightly grasps the Hilt of Excalibur with both of her hands, and then raises the magnificent blade overhead. The blade begins to shine with an intense beacon of light that soon overtakes the immediate battlefield. Dealing damage to all of Atsuko's foes, as well as increasing the power of any and all Light Attacks used during the White Void's duration. Relationships *Tapion She considers Tapion a friend, or at least an acquaintance after their brief time together. She also developed a small crush on him. *Elarsy Another one that she considers a friend. Although admittedly to a lesser degree than Tapion. *King Kold The first being that she ever fought, the Icer who is also the Shadow Ruler of the PTO. This man is her Rival ever since her first Encounter with him. *'Azuma Shikibu' Azuma is her Partner, without him, Knights of the Round would not be so powerful. She considers him a close comrade, and is ready to trust him with matters of importance. Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Kingdom Category:Saiyan